Tabby stripes Bk 1: The Unknown Prophecy
by MiraClarinet
Summary: Ivypaw was practically born clumsy, but as a new apprentice, it seems she is more graceful during battle. When she accidentally ends up in ForestClan territory, her grace in battle will become more needed then ever before. Book 1 of 4
1. Allegiances

_**So, this is AU any of the book Clans. Don't yell at me if a name is the same as the book. The Erin Hunter cats never happened and never will in this story, and therefore those names have not yet been used.**_

_**I do not own warriors or any of these cats, especially those sharing names with the book cats.**_

**CreekClan**

**Leader: ROBINSTAR- **brown she-cat with ginger speckled belly and white paws

**Deputy: RAVENWHISKER- **black and white tom

**Medicine Cat: MALLOWSTRIPE- **long-haired gray-tinted-brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Warriors: WHITEFOOT- **elderly dark gray she-cat with white underbelly and paws

**Apprentice, Featherpaw**

**HEATHERSTRIPE- **ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**NIGHTSTORM- **black tom with one white paw

**SMOKEFUR- **smoky-gray tom

**FOXFEATHER- **ginger she-cat with black paws and ears, white tipped tail

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

**WOLFTAIL- **gray and white tom

**REDFUR- **dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**SWIFTCLAW- **black tom with amber eyes

**SHADOWPELT- **black she-cat with white specks and blue eyes

**Apprentices: RAINPAW- **calico she-cat

**FEATHERPAW- **brown-gray tabby tom with a feathery tail

**LILYPAW- **light tabby she-cat with white paws

**Queens: GRAYSTREAK- **dark gray tabby she-cat, mother of Smokefur's kits Dapplekit and Specklekit

**DAISYPELT- **calico and cream she-cat, mother of Wolftail's kits Ivykit and Mousekit

**MORNINGSPIRIT- **calico she-cat with green eyes, mother of Ravenwhisker's kit Firekit

**Kits: FIREKIT- **dark ginger tom

**DAPPLEKIT- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**SPECKLEKIT- **silver she-cat with darker flecks

**IVYKIT- **calico and cream she-cat

**MOUSEKIT-** gray tom with amber eyes

**Elders: CLOUDPELT- **white tom with green eyes

**SILVERCLAW-** silver and white tabby she-cat


	2. 1: Ivykit's Mistakes

**_Okay, I know this series is called Tabby Stripes, and Ivykit isn't a tabby, but most calicos do have ginger tabby patches. And besides, it is just a name. And book 2 and 3 will consist of cats that are tabbies, if it bugs anyone. Oh, and I may post the next 2. They may contain a few spoilers like if a cat dies or gets a warrior name, but they are not required to be read in order. I will post the last book when i finish the other 3 though. It will contain major spoilers for all three books and will cnclude the series. _**

Ivykit's paws felt like they were moving through mud; heavy and tired. Finally, she slid into the familiar den where she had grown up next to her mother and brothers. The only thing missing was Oakkit, the largest of her litter. Even though she knew she was only dreaming, she had guessed he would not be here. She had not contacted him at all in her dreams, though this particular dream seemed to reoccur every nigh as if telling her something.

Ivykit laid down in her usual nest. She closed her eyes. When she blinked them open again, everything was back to normal. Pale sunlight filtered in from the entrance, and Mousekit was curled next to her, his chest rising and falling gently. Daisypelt's nest was empty, but still warm. Ivykit prodded her brother gently.

"What?" He groaned, rolling onto his back to look at her with sleepy eyes.

"I'm going outside." Ivykit mewed, stretching. Mousekit rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for letting me know." He grumbled.

Ivykit slid out the nursery entrance, pausing for a moment to soak up the warming rays of the morning sun. Surprisingly, the camp was already bustling with activity. Featherpaw and Rainpaw were play fighting in the shade. Lilypaw and Mallowstripe padded towards the elders' den with sticks covered in wet moss. Even Cloudpelt and Silverclaw were out of their den, their pelts brushing as they shared tongues.

"Catch Ivykit!" Ivykit turned around just in time to be hit with a dusty mouse. She toppled over, blinking in surprise.

"Sorry." Dapplekit's tortoiseshell pelt glowed in the sun as she looked at the older kit. A familiar dark ginger tom bounded over to retrieve the mouse.

"I told you to catch." He mewed through the freshkill.

"Be nice Firekit!" Specklekit mewed, joining them. Her tail lashed back and forth. Firekit was the same age as Ivykit and her brother, though he acted more like Specklekit and Dapplekit, who were only just four moons. "Are you alright?" She added toward Ivykit.

"Of course I am." She replied, standing up and shaking herself. "Have any of you seen Daisypelt?" She added.

"Her and Morningspirit went to talk to Robinstar, tough I don't know why." Lilypaw mewed. Ivykit hadn't noticed her join them. Lilypaw was the oldest of the apprentices. Her siblings, Swiftclaw and Shadowpelt, had gotten their warrior names not more then a moon ago. Unlike them, Lilypaw had chosen to be a medicine cat, but she too would soon have her full name.

"I think they went to talk about our apprentice ceremony." Firekit's voice was barely audible through the mouse, which he had decided to eat on his own. Excitement flared through Ivykit's paws.

"Do you think it will be today?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"How should I know?" He grumbled as he took another bite.

"It is about time. It seems like you three have been kits far too long." Lilypaw purred. Ivykit nodded. She felt the same way. At times it had seemed like Robinstar would never hold their apprentice ceremony.

"I wonder who my mentor is going to be." Ivykit wondered aloud.

"A mentor is a mentor." Dapplekit shrugged.

"Yeah. I wish we were becoming apprentices." Specklekit purred, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear.

"I can wait. Apprentices have to clean out the elders' den." Dapplekit mewled, trying to swipe the half-eaten mouse from Firekit. He picked it up and trotted a good distance away, settling down again in the shade where he continued to eat. "You eat as much as Whitefoot!" She hissed.

"As much as who?" Dapplekit whirled around in surprise, her eyes wide and fearful. Her fur fluffed up as she looked into the angry eyes of the dark tabby.

"I-I-I didn't mean it that way." She stammered. Whitefoot's eyes narrowed, but she padded away with a lash of her tail.

"I hate kits." She grumbled as she left.

"That was scary." Dapplekit mewled with a shiver.

Ivykit stopped paying attention. The dawn patrol was returning, looking grave. Immediately, Robinstar poked her head out of her den, murmured something, and bounded down the few boulders leading up to her den in the Hightree. She met up with the patrol quickly, her eyes betraying the unheard words coming from her mouth. Ivykit trotted to the freshkill pile, which was closer to the conversing cats, and pretended she was searching for freshkill to eat.

"We followed the scent all the way to the stream, and then it disappeared. Other then the paw prints and scent, we found no evidence of trespassing." Nightstorm reported. Beside him, his old apprentice Swiftclaw sat wordlessly, while Redfur and Heatherstripe exchanged an odd glance.

"we will have to keep an eye out. For now, we will add extra patrols around the borders with GustClan and DarkClan. If any cat is trespassing, we are sure to find them with extra patrols." Robinstar meowed. Nightstorm nodded respectfully. Satisfied, Robinstar turned to Ravenwhisker, who had appeared at her side. "As I said, add extra patrols." She reminded him. He looked uncertain.

"Our clan is small. We have no cats for extra patrols. We barely have enough to send out a hunting patrol at the same time as a border patrol." He pointed out. Robinstar twitched her ear.

"These are hard times for our Clan. The other Clans know this. We cannot let them see our weakness. We must prove to them that we are strong, and that we can survive on our own." She meowed. Glancing over, Ivykit noticed a glint in her eyes. The she-kit tried to comprehend what it meant, but she could not.

"Are you going to take something or not?" The purr was proud and playful, not hostile or accusing. Ivykit flattened her ears in embarrassment as she turned to look at her father. Wolftail purred. "I know you are curious, but the time comes for a cat to tell the whole Clan of things that are happening. Unless it is one of those times, I suggest you ignore a private conversation." He advised, giving her a gentle lick on the forehead.

"I will, and I'm sorry." Ivykit mewed.


	3. 2: What the Clan needs Most

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here beneath the Hightree for a Clan meeting!" Ivykit perked up at Robinstar's call. Her fur was groomed to a shine, as well as Mousekit's. After the news of trespassing cats had been passed to Robinstar, she had officially decided it was time for new warriors and apprentices. By now, the whole Clan knew what the dawn patrol had found.

"I can't believe we are becoming apprentices!" Mousekit mewed. Ivykit's whiskers twitched. Mousekit was by far one of the laziest cats in CreekClan, and she couldn't help but wonder if he could handle all the work being an apprentice required. Just by watching the other apprentices, Ivykit knew it was hard work training to be a warrior. She knew she would have to try her best to keep up.

"Are you two coming or not? I will be perfectly happy getting my name without you." Firekit padded past with his fur slightly ruffled. Ivykit could tell Morningspirit had tried in vain to groom her only son.

"Behave." The calico mewed sternly as she followed behind the ginger tom. He shot her a glance filled with frustration.

"Come on." Daisypelt purred, nudging Ivykit and Mousekit forward. Ivykit tried her best to be graceful, being extra careful not to trip on anything. She wasn't the most graceful in the Clan, and was often sliding around camp at full speed. She wondered how she would do as an apprentice.

Ivykit and Mousekit joined Firekit at the center of the group. Ivykit noticed that the kits were not alone. Rainpaw and Featherpaw sat proudly next to them, their eyes glowing with excitement. Were they getting their warrior names as well? Robinstar stared down at the young cats.

"These are hard times for our Clan. The other Clans seem to think us as weak. The only way we can show our strength is by naming new warriors, and new apprentices." She meowed, her voice ringing around the clearing. "I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They wish to become warriors, but must first become apprentices. Firekit, Mousekit and Ivykit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior names, you will be known as Firepaw, Mousepaw and Ivypaw. Nightstorm, you did a great job training Wolftail. You will mentor Firepaw." Nightstorm padded up and touched noses with Firepaw. Ivypaw noticed with surprise that the annoying ginger tom's tail flicked in excitement. He never showed joy. "Swiftclaw, you are one of our newest warriors, yet you show you have great potential. You are ready for an apprentice, and will mentor Mousepaw." Swiftclaw padded forward and touched Mousepaw's nose. Now it was Ivypaw's turn. "It has been a long time since I had an apprentice of my own. I will personally mentor Ivypaw." Ivypaw perked her ears up in surprise and joy. Leaders rarely took an apprentice, and now Robinstar was her mentor. She tried to keep herself from trembling in excitement as Robinstar jumped down and touched her nose. All three new apprentices joined the rest of the Clan gathered around the remaining two cats. "I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Rainpaw, Featherpaw, do you agree to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Featherpaw mewed confidently.

"I do." Rainpaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Featherpaw, Rainpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Feathertail and Raincloud. StarClan honors your spirit and your courage, and we welcome you as full warriors of CreekClan." With these last words, the Clan began chanting the new names of al five cats. Raincloud and Feathertail bowed their heads to something Robinstar said and took spots close together to spend the night. Ivypaw knew that every new warrior had to sit silent vigil for the whole night after their ceremony. She glanced sideways at the two toms nearby. Firepaw was sitting patiently by his mentor, nodding his head as if agreeing to something. Mousepaw bounced around his mentor, pleading with an annoyed Swiftclaw.

"It isn't that dark!" He mewled. Swiftclaw purred, nudging him gently with his paw.

"But it will be soon." He pointed out gently. Mousepaw flattened his ears in annoyance, but perked up again when Dapplekit joined him.

"I wish I was in the apprentices' den tonight." She mewed. Mousepaw tiled his head.

"You will be soon." Mousepaw pointed out. Swiftclaw padded away unnoticed.


End file.
